


A Chance to Unwind

by miizure



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Miracle Mask, Rimming, randall is a surprisingly gentle lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miizure/pseuds/miizure
Summary: Randall takes control and decides to make pleasing Hershel his primary focus.
Relationships: Randall Ascot/Hershel Layton
Kudos: 18





	A Chance to Unwind

A familiar click and the sound of the door opening rouses Randall from his deep focus on the archaeology book he'd kept his nose buried in for the past… er, what time was it? The sun already went down… Well then. He slipped a bookmark between the open pages and clapped the book shut, taking a good, long moment to stretch before rising to his feet.

A shadow shuffles through the hallway in the distance momentarily before a figure appears in the doorway.

"I'm home," it says wearily, clearly worn out from a long day, but still filled with a pleasant joy to be in the comforts of his own flat.

"Hershel…" Randall approaches his partner and slips around him in one fluid motion, wrapping his arms around his front and resting his chin on Hershel's shoulder. "I missed you."

Hershel chuckles softly and brings a hand up behind him, gently caressing the side of Randall's face. "You say that every day."

"Only because it's true! When I don't see you, I miss you. Isn't that a natural feeling? Don't you miss me as well?"

He would be lying if he said he didn't. Hershel sighs and tilts his head to the side, allowing easier access for the redhead to turn and kiss his cheek. Randall smiles into the soft kiss and gives Hershel a tight squeeze. It was almost routine for him to come home and be greeted with a hug and a kiss from Randall. He'd come to London on holiday for a while, and had been making the most of his time there. It was always pleasant to have his company, especially given their busy lifestyles. As part of keeping Monte d'Or in order, Randall had taken several responsibilities off of Henry's shoulders so that he wouldn't have to run the city alone. It was only fair, he said.

But enjoying these private moments alone was what made them so happy.

Hershel rested his hands on top of Randall's and hummed, feeling another gentle kiss on his cheek, and then another, just slightly above his jawline, and then another, even lower…

"Randall…?" He could feel heat rising to his cheeks. So that was how this evening is going to go down for them, huh…?

Randall ignored his questioning tone and proceeded to plant several more kisses along Hershel's jaw. His hands began to roam, rubbing across his stomach and over his hips, then creeping down to his thighs. Hershel shivered at the smooth touches and took a deep breath. "Randall, I…"

"What's wrong?" He murmurs, momentarily freezing in place. "Do you want me to stop?"

Hershel was silent for a moment. Randall began to worry that he was being too forward for once.

"No… No. Keep going. I was about to comment on how eager you were to start touching me…" He breathes, relaxing his body more with each touch. Randall took this confirmation to resume and tilted his head lower, hot breath ghosting against his partner's neck.

"Sorry… I just thought, you know… It's been a while. A while since… since we… Hmm…"

This embarrassed side of the redhead was… quite honestly? Adorable, to say the least. Randall was better at using actions to convey his feelings, rather than words. He certainly felt these urges more often than Hershel did, but that didn't mean he was completely opposed to them. Why, it had been  _ years _ since he'd last been in bed with anyone, and since Randall's return, he was convinced into coming back to these old activities. Their first night together was certainly one to remember. Still, before he would… transform, per se, Randall always got a bit shy and hesitant before asking. Hershel admired it.

"I believe it has, yes." He finally replies, letting out a soft gasp when he finally felt lips on his sensitive neck. "Did you have something in mind for me?"

"Well, yes, but… I wanted to make you feel comfortable this time around. I want to focus on you, and only you. I-If that's alright."

He nods without saying anything. Randall takes a deep breath, exhales, and tries to get more into his element. Detaching himself from Hershel's body, he takes one hand in his and pulls it behind him, leading the other man up the staircase and into Hershel's bedroom.

Once inside, and after shutting the door behind him for good measure, Randall lunges at his partner and embraces him, his hands running down the length of his back and finally coming to a halt on his rear, giving it a firm squeeze while leaning in for a long, lust-driven kiss. Hershel's eyes flutter shut as he groans into Randall's mouth, and the redhead shortly feels Hershel's hips buck forward lightly, as if on impulse. Randall reciprocates the suggestive movement and grinds back against Hershel, eliciting another sharp gasp from the smaller man.

"Remember," he whispers, temporarily breaking the kiss. "This is about you tonight. Let me make you feel good."

Hershel hums in agreement and allows his body to go limp in Randall's arms, where he moves on to slide his hands back up Hershel's back, this time hiking his orange sweater up with them. He had a wonderful body that Randall swooned over whenever he happened to see it: Over the years, he had retained a fair bit of muscle, but with age he'd gained some weight, creating a lovely amount of chubbiness that Randall simply adored. 

After finally moving his head back, he helped Hershel take off his sweater and laughed briskly as the brunet made an attempt to partially cover his chest and look off to the side, his face a bright red.

"Are you going to do this every time? Hershel, I've seen your body countless times over the years, and each time you always get so flustered…"

"P-Perhaps." Hershel stutters, feeling his chin gripped lightly and had his head turned by Randall's hand. "I'm not used to it. I never was."

Randall grins. "So you say…"

Hershel was slowly moved backwards and lowered onto his bed, where the redhead would lean over him and fit himself comfortably between his legs and dip down for another passionate kiss. Hershel's hips moved upward again, desperately trying to get a bit of early stimulation in. Randall could feel a firm stiffness brushing against him, becoming more prominent the longer he stayed pressed against him. It never took much to turn Hershel on, surprisingly, and once he was fully in the mood… Well, his entire gentlemanly demeanor would drop.

"Ah- Hershel, what did I say? Just relax… I will take care of you."

He deftly undid the button and zipper of Hershel's pants and tugged them down past his thighs, moving out of the way to let them slip down his legs and drop onto the floor, leaving his briefs intact. There was definitely a noticeable tent beneath the tight fabric, which caused Hershel to fidget and squirm in anticipation. Randall decided to tease him a bit and palmed his erection through his underwear, watching his partner's face twist up and listening to the deep grunt welling up from the back of his throat. Now Hershel was grinding on his hand, his covered length twitching and pulsing beneath his touch.

"Looks like someone's eager." Randall smirks, noticing Hershel's arms come flying forward and gripping onto his arm, trying to force it in place as he continued to please himself against his hand.

"R-Randall…" He moans, biting his lower lip. With a bit of a struggle, the redhead pulls his hand away and brings both back to hook their fingers on the waistband of Hershel's briefs, quickly sliding them down and off his body and leaving the man completely bare beneath him. Hershel gasped at the cool air and the feeling of his member springing out into the open, and still made an attempt to bashfully cover himself out of habit.

Randall reached underneath Hershel's back and lifted him up, repositioning themselves on the bed so that they could both fit, and so that Hershel's head could rest comfortably on a pillow. He moves down his body, peppering every exposed inch of skin with kisses and nips, finally stopping with Hershel's length directly in his face. He placed hands on both of his thighs, applying just enough pressure to tell him not to try and close his legs around his head, and gave the dripping tip a small kiss.

Hershel moans Randall's name again as he feels warm lips close around him, slowly taking each inch deeper into his mouth until his nose brushed against a mess of hair and he sensed a warmth on his chin. Drawing his head back up at the same speed, he kept the head in his mouth and suckled on it for a while, rolling his tongue across the sensitive glans.

Randall glanced upwards. The brunet had thrown his head back and was moaning loudly, both arms above his head and scrambling for something to grip onto. Taking these pleased noises as encouragement, he bobbed his head down again, then back up, creating a steady rhythm.

"Oh- Randall…! M-More, please… Keep going- Ahh…" He wailed, thrusting up into Randall's mouth. He chokes in surprise and presses down on top of Hershel's thigh.

_ Keep still. _

Hershel closes his mouth and lets out a soft whine, trying to still his body to little avail. He still twitched and jerked, though not as violently as earlier. Randall took this opportunity to bob his head faster, hollowing out his cheeks to add pleasure for his dear partner. Hershel nearly screamed in response, struggling to form words.

"Th-Th- Haah… J-Just like tha-Ah--! Please- Oh, yes- Please…!"

He could sense Hershel's body tensing up as he approached his climax. And, much to Hershel's dismay, his response to that was completely stopping in his tracks and lifting his head, letting his dick slide out from between his lips with a wet  _ pop. _

Hershel sighs in disappointment.

"Why… Why did you stop…?" He opens his eyes and glances downward at Randall, who was staring directly at him with a wide grin.

"'Cuz I'm gonna make you feel even better."

Hershel blinks in confusion. He was already near his limit, and with how  _ wonderful _ Randall's mouth felt, how could he possibly do better than that? Well, aside from…

Before he could inquire further, Randall suddenly grips him by the thighs and bends them backwards, causing Hershel's body to be folded inward with his legs high in the air. He makes a surprised noise and shuffles into a more comfortable position. Randall uses his knees to prop his hips off the bed, leaving the man in a rather embarrassing position with his legs wide apart.

"R-Randall, what are you--?" He watches carefully as the redhead dips his head down again, this time moving right past his neglected member and down to…

"H-Hey! Now h-hold on! D-Don't--!" Hershel exclaims, reaching out for Randall's head. "Y-You don't want to do that!"

"Mm…?" Randall doesn't move an inch. "Why not?"

"Y-Your mouth shouldn't go there!"

"...And neither should my dick, but we already disproved that theory!"

_ Touché. _

Gritting his teeth, Hershel fell back again, still watching as Randall slowly stuck his tongue out and pressed it flat against his hole, letting out a breathy laugh as he felt it reflexively tighten against his touch.

He took his sweet time running the length of his tongue across that tight muscle, feeling every little bump and groove and leaving it helplessly wet with saliva. Truth be told, he was fighting his own urges to unbuckle his pants and take Hershel right then and there, but he made a promise to only focus on him and not himself.

After lapping across his hole a few times, listening to the small grunts of anticipation from his partner the entire time, he now moved to press the tip of his tongue right in the center of that tightly folded skin, daring to push past it.

"I'm t-telling you, you won't like it…!" Hershel begs, whimpering.

Randall made a noise that sounded like a cross between a scoff and a grunt, and began pressing harder with his tongue, slowly, ever so slowly working past the tension and parting the folds and fitting himself inside. Hershel cries out in pleasure as that warm, wet muscle pushed deeper and deeper inside him.

God, this was even harder than  _ actually _ fucking him. His tongue was obviously much weaker than his stiff erection, so he really felt the tightness of Hershel's insides working their hardest to clamp down around this foreign intrusion. He managed to get his tongue about halfway in before he felt a bit of give in his partner's muscles, allowing him to flick the tip around curiously. Each time he came in contact with a hot wall inside him, Hershel moaned. He tried to push his tongue in further, but was having a really tough time doing so. Instead, he drew his tongue back, then slipped back inside, mimicking a thrusting motion.

Hershel was a complete mess at this point. He couldn't talk! The only words coming out of his mouth were incomprehensible and drowned out by cries of Randall's names and moans.

He'd pull his tongue out and furiously lick his hole, coating it in more saliva, and then pressed back inside again. The poor man beneath him was so, so sensitive to any sort of stimulation down there, and even inside him… It only made the heat in his belly grow hotter and hotter as it continued to pool into him…

Randall's hands moved closer together, and by using his thumbs, he stretched the skin just enough for his tongue to dip just a bit deeper inside Hershel.

"A-Ahh-! Ah- R-Rand- _ nnh-! _ "

Hershel continued to fail to form a coherent sentence, but Randall perfectly understood that whatever he was doing, he sure was doing a good job at it! He flicked his tongue around a bit more, closing his lips around the brunet's soft skin, and made one final attempt to get as deep as he could possibly go.

Hershel's body immediately went rigid, and he clamped down so hard Randall feared his poor tongue would be squeezed right off in that moment. He heard a loud scream, and had his head jerked up as Hershel's entire body spasmed beneath him and held itself in one place for a few seconds.

When he could pull his tongue back out with ease, he did so carefully, trying not to overstimulate the satisfied man. He gasps loudly and rubs at his jaw, mildly discomforted by how long he'd kept his mouth open. Hershel's hips slid down his chest, and now he could see that his eyes had fallen shut and was breathing heavily, his chest and stomach painted with thick, white streaks of semen.

Suddenly, Randall became painfully aware of his erection that strained impossibly hard against his trousers, practically screaming for relief. He let go of Hershel's legs and let them bounce onto the bed while he struggled to unlatch his belt and pull his zipper open. The strong odor of his own sex invaded his mind as he caressed his throbbing length in the open air. 

"Did that feel good…?" He mumbles, pumping his length to the sight of his spent partner lying before him. 

"Yes…" Hershel wheezes, his voice barely audible. His arm twitches in an attempt to lift it.

"You were so good for me… You were so-  _ Mmh-! _ So tight…"

Hershel opens one eye to view the redhead's self-pleasure. Randall's head was tilted back, his mouth wide open, and was desperately thrusting into his own hand. 

_ Fuck, _ Randall thinks, sucking in a breath through clenched teeth.  _ Fuck- Fuck- You look so damn good like this…! _

Hershel cracks a weak smile, which was just enough to send Randall over the edge. With a low growl, his hips stuttered, and more white hot seed shot across his body. Hershel shivers at the sensation, but admires his partner's blissful expression as he finished himself off.

* * *

After cleaning Hershel up with a few tissues, Randall shrugged the rest of his clothes off and curled up next to the brumet, draping one arm over his side.

"You know you could have done that before all of this," said Hershel, tiredness creeping into his voice. He'd been completely exhausted for the day.

"I know that! I just… I got caught up in the moment, okay?" He murmurs, burying his face in the crook of Hershel's neck. "But enough about me. I did make you feel good, now didn't I?"

Hershel hums in agreement. Randall smiles and kisses his cheek lovingly.

"I would advise that you don't try and kiss me on the lips for a while. At least until morning."

"Huh…? Oh… Um, yeah. Got it." Randall bit his lip in embarrassment. It was certainly the most polite way of saying "your tongue was literally in my ass a few minutes ago."

Regardless, Hershel begins to laugh. "It's certainly something I would be willing to try again, but I felt bad that you couldn't do what you truly wanted in favour of focusing on me."

"Don't put it like that, Hersh! I  _ wanted _ to do it for you!"

"I could tell how desperate you were, Randall. Next time, I want you to do what  _ you _ want."

Randall sighs. "Okay."

"Good…" Hershel stretches against his partner's back and yawns. "It's awfully late. I have to get back to campus in the morning…"

Randall tugs the blanket out from beneath them and pulls it over the both of them, preparing to get fully comfortable. "Then I need not keep you up any longer, Hershel. I think we've filled our quotas for the night."

"Indeed."

Hershel's body began moving less and less, the fingers on his outstretched palm began to uncurl, and his breathing slowed as he brought himself closer and closer to slumber. Randall positioned himself comfortably, reached out to turn off a small lamp next to the bed, and returned it to his beloved partner's side, holding him as close to his body as possible.

"Hershel…?" He whispers, waiting patiently for a response. He was met with a deep exhale, and the feeling of Hershel's chest rising and falling silently under his arm.

"Aw, boo. Didn't even get to say goodnight… Or even 'I love you…'" He pouts. "Oh well. I'll save the latter for when we wake up."

He sighs and closes his eyes, matching his breathing with Hershel's as he relaxes on the bed.

"G'night…" He mutters, absorbing Hershel's warmth and finally drifting off to sleep.

It was always the times spent alone that they could hold each other close; become the most intimate with one another. Surely Randall would request another round of activities tomorrow evening, but Hershel already didn't mind. He slept peacefully, his entire body feeling so much warmer and more relaxed than usual, and surprisingly didn't stir through the night. 

And in the morning, he was in fact, greeted with a kiss, a loving embrace, and numerous "I love you"s to bring a smile to his groggy face.

They couldn't ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe are yall sick of me yet
> 
> twitter: [@reIicuum](http://twitter.com/reiicuum)


End file.
